Helpful Tips for Fallout 3
Learn to Barter Whenever you level up, you should always put points into Barter because this skill is crucial for getting ammo and Stimpaks for as few caps as possible. And you will not survive out there without ammo and Stimpaks! As for the actual transactions you do with sellers, the first thing you always want to check is how many caps the person has. This number is in the upper right-hand corner. Now you want to sell them everything you can, without going over their cap limit. Then, check and see if they have any armor, ammo or Stimpaks you may want (and you should always want ammo & aid). This will decrease the number of caps that the person owes you. From here you can sell more items that you may have but if you don’t have anything else to sell, you can complete the transaction. The key to bartering effectively is to remember what the word “barter” itself actually means. It’s an exchange of goods rather than involving money. Learn Repair Skills While you’re out there in the Wasteland scavenging, you’ll come across a few different items of the same type. Whether it’s weapons or armor, repairing them the right way will reduce your encumbrance by a larger amount, and make the item itself in better condition therefore fetching you more caps for it. As for the actual repairing process, choose one of the items and the repair option. From here you’ll see the item and beneath it the other items that you have that can be used to repair the one chosen. Start from the bottom of the list and work your way up. As you go up, you’re using the items in the worst condition first. Using three poor items versus a single good one helps your encumbrance and will leave the items that are worth more caps. Learn to Level Up! In the introduction to the game, you are asked to distibute your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. skills, and tag (give 15 automatic points) 3 skills. This is where you need to determine the character you wish to play. With sneaky characters, Agility should have poitns put into it and Sneak should be one of the tagged skills. For Tank-like characters, Strength and Edurance should have points put into them and at least one of your desired weapon types should be tagged (Small Guns, Big Guns, Melee Weapons, Unarmed, Energy Weapons). Snipers should have points in Perception and Small Guns tagged, etc., etc. A useful S.P.E.C.I.A.L. skills is Intelligence, as it gives you more points to distribute when you level up. However, you may add points into this past this stage by using the "Intense Training" perk when leveling up. Remember: S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Bobbleheads put a point into that specific attribute, Skill Bobbleheads put 10 points into that specif skill, and there are books, magazines, and quests in the Capital Wasteland to further increase your attributes and skills. Learn how to fight Fallout 3 is an FPS, but don’t play it entirely like an FPS. You really need to use the V.A.T.S system in order to conserve ammo and take advantage of perks you have. If you can’t hit the broadside of a barn, don’t aim on your own. If you can shoot, you can shoot freely but be sure to hit them dead on and in critical areas like the head. Remember, certain enemies are only vulnerable in one area. Now, Fallout 3′s got several weapons that are worth the time and trouble obtaining. My personal favorites, being that I major in Small Guns, are the Xuanlong Assault Rifle, Lincoln’s Repeater and The Terrible Shotgun. And while this may be obvious, use rifles for enemies that are at a long distance, shotguns for enemies wielding melee weapons or who are at a short distance, and assault rifles for when you are running toward an enemy. Learn to Save and Reload It’s a cheap move, but you’ve got to save your resources! Before you attempt to hack a computer, pick a lock, or win a speech challenge, save your game. That way if you fail the first time you can just reload your save. Doing so will help you conserve bobby pins, earn XP and avoid getting locked out of terminals. Fallout 3 is an extremely fun game, but it’s easy to get discouraged by its massiveness. You should read Getting started in the Capital Wasteland, it will help you very much. Taking one step at a time and having the patience to learn everything will ensure that you have a fun experience. Category:general tips Category:general gameplay tips